goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Kolima Junction
Kolima Junction (コリマの分かれ道 Kolyma Crossroads) is a minor location in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Story Kolima Junction, as the name suggests, is a central point where multiple paths come together. Going south leads back to Kolima Forest, while going east leads to Talon Peak. The western path serves as a shortcut back to Belinsk. Matthew's party first travels here after their meeting with Tret and Laurel. Having learned that the Slap Glove would be needed for their party to awaken the Mountain Roc, Matthew's party attempts to go and find it. They are stopped by Ryu Kou and Hou Zan, who overheard the Adepts' conversation with the Waelda. Ryu Kou reveals that Sveta gave him the Slap Glove, and offers to let them use it, in exchange for assistance in breaking into Belinsk's fortress. Through their conversation, the Adepts learn that Sveta is actually a member of Belinsk's royal family. Though upset at the revelation, the Adepts decide to partner with Ryu Kou and Hou Zan, feeling that is what Sveta wanted the entire time. Walkthrough Kolima Junction is a short two-area extension of the Kolima Forest dungeon-style area connected to the north end of the forest. There is an entrance into its left screen straight from the overworld region of Morgal, but this is a dead-end until it is opened up from the inside, which can only happen after Kolima Forest is completed and the party enters north into the right screen of the Junction. When the right screen of Kolima Junction is entered, the path branches left and right, and whichever branch you initially try to go, another story-important cutscene triggers, through which you obtain the Slap Glove. This bestows the Slap Psynergy when equipped, but unlike normal Utility Psynergy items, this is a glove-class item that you will have to unequip a hand-armor off one of your Adepts to use. Afterwards, you can take the exit out to the right to progress towards the next dungeon area of the game, Talon Peak, but before that you should take the left path into the left screen of Kolima Junction, which has a waterfall. Roll a log left so that it piles up on a group of logs resting up against a boulder, and then place yourself right at the logs and cast Crush to convert this roadblock into a bridge against the river. This opens up the shortcut from the overworld into Kolima Junction. Hop north of the logs toward the waterfall in order to quickly gain the Mercury Djinni Teardrop without a fight. Once the events at Talon Peak are completed, your objective will be to return to Kolima Village and ask Vande there to return to Belinsk, and then return to Belinsk. Your way back from Talon Peak will take you back through Kolima Junction, and from here you have a choice: You can either exit the left screen out into the overworld and enter Kolima Village by going through Saha Town, or you can take the bottom exit and go back through Kolima Forest in order to get to Kolima Village from the north. Category:Minor Locations